A Crazy Man With a Ghost
by RoseThorns318
Summary: Dean Winchester gets a visit from a strange man claiming to be some sort of alien. The Doctor needs Dean's help getting rid of a ghost. Will The Doctor be able to let go of a precious artifact? Was any of this even real at all? Rated T for some swearing.


_~A Crazy Man With a Ghost~_

I kept on walking. I couldn't believe that me and Sammy just parted ways. I was hoping that Cas would follow me, but I guess that was too much to hope for. I got into my Impala and drove. I didn't know where I was going, I just knew I had to get away.  
I ended up in a rundown motel in the middle of nowhere. I fell asleep in no time as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I awoke to a strange sound. It was like nothing I had ever heard before. It was coming from outside. I opened the curtains to find a blue police box across the parking lot. That was strange, it wasn't there earlier. Or was it? I wasn't paying attention to anything.

I decided it was best to check the box out. I grabbed my gun, holy water, and some salt, just to be safe. I haven't stayed alive this long to die from a demon hiding in a blue box from 1950s England.

I walked around it. Nothing. I tried opening the door. It was stuck. Whatever, I wasn't going to let a damn box keep me awake.

I started to walk back to my room when I saw a man standing by my Impala. He was wearing a blue suit with a long trench coat over it. Upon approaching, I could tell this man had witnessed something horrible. His eyes... they were filled with sorrow and regret. I should know, I see the same thing everyday in the mirror.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"The Doctor." The man replied with a british accent.

"The Doctor? Just the Doctor? Look man I'm not in the mood for any games."

"Oh, this isn't a game, Dean Winchester."

My hand creeped towards the holy water. No man could know who I was, unless he was a hunter. But this man didn't look like a hunter. So he must be a demon working for Crowley or Abadon. Or maybe he's just one of the many who'd like to see me dead.

I grabbed the holy water and flinging it at the demon. "Well that wasn't nice. We'd only just met."

The holy water had no effect on him. "I don't understand. How are you not a demon? You know my name, yet you aren't a hunter either."

"Nor am i a human."

"Ok, look here you son of a bitch, I don't need any of this cryptic language crap. What are you and what do you want with me?"

"I am a Time Lord from the planet Gallifray. I need your help getting rid of a ghost from my TARDIS."

All of this was too skeptical for me. "So you're an alien? Ok, why not? I fight demons so of course there are aliens." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't need your sarcasm, Dean. I don't feel safe with this ghost. I think it's out to hurt me and anyone in my ship." The Doctor had real concern in his voice. I guess I'll help him if it'll mean I can go back to sleep.

"Ok. Lead me to the ghost."

The Doctor smiled and led me to the blue box. He was able to open it with ease. Maybe it was some sort of alien technology. I couldn't believe my eyes when I stepped inside.

The Doctor was looking at me like he was expecting something.

"Impressive," I said. His face fell; who knows why. "So where's this ghost?"

"Well thats the issue. I have no idea. It appears and disappears at random times."

"Hmm. Do you know who the ghost is? I can find its grave and salt and burn its bones. Or I can do the same if it's attached to an object." I offered.

"I'm not sure." The Doctor sounded like he was hiding something.

"Well it sounds like you know, but you just don't want to tell me." I crossed my arms and looked him in the eye.

The Doctor seemed to crumble under my stare. "It's attached to an object. But the object is very important to me; I don't want to lose it."

"Can you show me it?"

The Doctor led me to a hallway and we walked down it for at least ten minutes. I was never one to be patient, but I tried to keep my cool. My copanion seemed to be on edge.

We finally entered a room with a single object in it. It looked like a globe, but the planet wasn't earth. It was bigger and red, like nothing I'd ever seen before.

"This is a globe of my home planet." The Doctor explained. "I found it here, on earth. I have no idea how it got here, but it reminds me of a time before."

"Before what?" I was curious as to why a globe of an alien planet could hold so much pain and misery along with happiness and joy.

"The Time War." That's all he said. It seemed like that was a topic he would not go into. I decided it was best not to push him. When I looked into his eyes, the sadness and guilt was prominent. Whatever this war was, it was the source of The Doctor's pain.

"Well if this is the source of the ghost, I need to get rid of it." The Doctor nodded solemnly. "I'll let you say goodbye or whatever."

I walked to the door and created a line of salt. The last thing I wanted was to fight a ghost with someone who'd only get in the way. But before I could complete the line, a wind pushed the door open, blowing the salt everywhere.

"Damnit!" I screamed.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor hollered over my curses.

"Be ready for a fight," was all I told him.

Thankfully I had some salt rounds, but only a few. My aim better be good today. I loaded my gun and aimed it at the doorway.

It was a tense minute before the ghost arrived. It was of a man, but its gender didnt mean much to me.

"I hope you like the taste of salt, you bitch!" I shot at the ghost and hit it in the stomach region.

The ghost disiappeared. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I turned to The Doctor. "I'm sorry, but we gotta torch this thing now before that son of a bitch comes back."

"Do what you must." The Doctor's voice was void of any emotion.

I poured salt over it and put a lighter to the wooden stand. _Please go faster, _I thought. I didn't want to fight an angry ghost.

Unfortunately, the ghost decided it wasn't done with us yet. I tried shooting it again, but it moved out of te way. My salt bullet hit the wall across the hallway. "God Damnit! Doctor look out!"

The Doctor headed my watning and ducked before the ghost got to him. It flew around the room trying to snuff out the flames on the globe. But I shot again and hit its shoulder. It let out a ferocious roar as the salt entered its body. Thankfully not much of the globe was left. I turned to find The Doctor standing next to it. He was staring intently at it. We watched as the last of the globe turned to ashes.

He left the room. I decided it was best if I followed; I don't think I could find my way out of this maze of hallways. We arrived back at the entrance to the TARDIS. "Thank you for your help Dean. But I must ask you to leave and return to your motel. I don't think you'd be a good companion, knowing your history."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I demanded.

"You're impulsive, or so I've heard. My copanions need to have cool heads. But just because you wouldn't be good with me, doesn't mean you're not special. You and your brother, Sam, do great work. You guys are the dream team. I think you should go back to him."

This alien was quite wise. "Yeah, we are good together. We just need our space right now."

"It's your life." The Doctor shrugged. "Farewell, Dean."

"Goodbye, Doctor." And I left.

I watched as the blue box faded out of sight, making that strange noise. I went back to my bed and had a hard time falling asleep again.

I woke up a few hours later. I thought back to the previous night, to The Doctor. He must have been a dream. There's no way I fought a ghost in a blue police box with an alien. The memory was also hazy, just like all my other dreams are.

I checked my gun, it was right where I put it yesterday. I counted the same amount of salt rounds. My bag of salt wasn't anywhere in the room though. No big blue box was outside my window. Maybe The Doctor was a character I dreamed up, or maybe he was real. Either way, I couldn't think about it too hard. I had other pressing matters to attend to.


End file.
